102515-Casual talk of the end
galvinizedGlobalization GG began pestering gratuitousCalibrations GC at 17:48 -- GC: hello GC: ish GC: Milo???? GG: Mmhm, Milo Howser, pleased finally make your acquaintance! And you are...? GC: lara GC: its nice to meet you to im assuming GG: You're assuming? GC: so you know about the end of the world? or no? GC: yes GC: i always assume its nice to meet people GC: but aside from that GG: I like going on that assumption as well. Especially when we're of like mind, yes, I am aware of this business regarding the apocalypse. GC: cool GG: Not really. Kind of a pain in the A S S , actually, I was looking forward to being able to enjoy Sburb on its own. GG: The world's end is a M A J O R pain in the ass! GC: how so? GG: Well I don't know about you but I would R E A L L Y like the world to carry on. GG: I'm having fun with things as they are now, and sure it's got its problems but I'm going to take control and fix them. GC: why? im just asking because its odd that people want humanity to go on GC: oh GG: What's Y O U R problem with humanity? GC: i cant really explain because i have a hard time with words GC: but in summary i do not like nor dislike humanity GC: so i have no feelings about it being destroyed GG: Apathy, then? GC: yes GC: aside from that though GC: how do you feel knowing you get to play an apocalypse starting game featuring you, me, and 6 other poeple GC: *people GG: There's a bit of every emotion swimming through my head, but the one that surpasses the others is excitement! GC: excitement? GG: Past the disbelief and sadness I'm, E X C I T E D . I L I V E for this stuff! GG: A challenge, I should clarify. GC: ah GG: Word has it the world is doomed but all I see is the implied challenge there. GG: "What will you do about it?" GC: punch an enemy in the face GG: H A H ! GG: If O N L Y it were that easy. GC: stab an enemy in the face GG: And if the enemy is a meteor shower? GC: avoid the enemy for as long as possible GC: what would you do? GG: Use whatever's going to keep U S from expiring in the destruction to keep the rest of Earth safe as well. GG: I haven't played a game I haven't been able to bend to my will one way or the other yet and that's all Sburb is at the end of the day. GC: a game GG: Exactly. GC: and if theres no way to stop it? GC: the end of the world GC: us becoming humanitys last or whatever GG: I'll think on that when we get to that point. I F we get to that point. GC: same GG: Even if you don't care for earth's survival one way or another can I ask your help in ensuring it? GC: sure why not GG: That's K I N D of the the spirit! Just enough for if we need it! GC: thank you GC: i think GG: Yes. GG: There's still a V E R Y real chance all this is nonsense and I've got to make the lives of a couple pranksters living hells for pulling me into their deception, mind you. GC: if its real its real if its not real then GC: wouldnt that be good? GC: humanity not ending i mean GG: D E F I N I T E L Y ! But it would also mean someone thoroughly W A S T E D my time and worried me for nothing at all. GC: id like to think its true GG: And I don't like being made a F O O L of but I like the apocalypse even L E S S . GC: if only so it wouldnt have been a waste of time GG: You R E A L L Y prefer not having wasted time to the W O R L D ending? GC: yes GC: no GC: i dont know GC: whats the right answer GG: I don't know if I can tell you that... GG: Well. I C A N. But it's a question of values. GC: i mean i dont really care if the world ends GG: We established that. GC: yes GC: so i would naturally care about wasting time GC: rather than the world ending GG: I suppose so. Now I'm curious... GC: yes? GG: Why? You don't have anyone in the world whose company you value? GG: Nothing you want to accomplish? GC: i want to be an author GC: and no GC: why do you ask? GG: Because it isn't just a matter of altruism, or even caring paticularly for your fellow man. GG: The apocalypse is H I G H L Y inconvinient to any long-term goals you might hope to pursue. Barring care for others I would think T H A T, at least, would motivate you into caring for the world's well-being. GG: That fact that you're not is. GG: Well its B A F F L I N G to me. GC: i dont know how to respond GC: but that's besides the point GC: do you know what youre going to do if the world does end and we get transported to our own planets? GG: T H A T ' S what's supposed to happen? GC: yes GC: you get transported to your own planet GC: and im assuming since its an rpg you complete your own quest GG: Well. Regardless of anything else I'd intended to W I N this game. GG: So that's just what I'll do. GC: just win? GC: and of the game GC: if we win GC: what'll happen afterwards? GC: will we just stay in that mini pocket dimension forever? GG: Apparently it creates an entirely new universe. GC: whoa GC: thats GC: awesome GG: One planet for one universe seems like a fair trade-off, mathmatically speaking, but even so I'm not quite ready to give up on Earth yet. GG: Call me greedy for wanting to have my cake and eat it too, what can I say? GC: lol id like to have the new universe GC: i mean a whole new beginning for the entire universe GG: ((sorry sorry)) GC: (( its aiight ^^ )) GG: Oh of course, a new universe would be G R E A T! GC: yeah GG: But at the same time it's almost too... E A S Y. GG: I want to take over Earth one day. I'm invested in it, and it's got an established order that makes conquest a challenge in its own right. GG: To M E that means more than any planet I could rule in the new universe. It would be too easy to set myself on a path to prominence, and take control. Barely even worth the effort! GC: well GC: its a game with the capability of destroying a world GC: creating a pocket dimension simply for a game GC: and creating a new universe GC: i dont think its gonna be that easy GG: Hahaha, I suppose not. GG: But I'm not even E N T E R T A I N I N G the possibility of losing. As I said, I've played some D A M N hard games in my life and I haven't met one I couldn't eventually surmount. GC: losing is always a possibility though GG: It is, isn't it? GG: But with me on the team that possibility is a low one indeed. GC: do you know that most drivers who get into crashes say they are good drivers? GC: overconfidence can get people into car crashes GG: It's a fine line. GC: indeed GG: I'm C O N F I D E N T but not O V E R L Y so. You have nothing but my word that I'm as skilled a strategist and a gamer as I say but, I'm not in the business of putting on airs. GG: I'm good. Watch closely, and I'll prove it to you. GC: a bad strategist loses a war, a good one is sun tzu GC: but yeah you seem pretty cool GG: I appreciate the compliment! GC: lol so youre playing the game? GC: i wonder what our planets will be like GG: Of course! GC: thats awesome GG: And hopefully I can expect the same of you? GC: yeah GC: im p good at strategising GC: do you think the planets will be made to suit our rpg-like quests? GC: i feel like rpgs are catered for characters to be able to beat the game with hard work and dedication or something GG: It makes sense. At this juncture we haven't got much more than speculation to rely on but, if we each get our own planet they're likely tailored to us as individuals. GC: yes GC: but naturally it wouldnt be barren right? i mean GC: we're going to be living on there GC: its already proven there's enemies GG: Mmhm. GG: RPGs can usually be beaten through dedication, in that grinding until you're overleveled can be a sure-path to victory. But adapting to the systems is usually more fun, and less time-consuming. GC: yeah GG: Think of it as an open-world game and the best path to victory... GG: Well. I don't know exactly what that is. But its key will be how well we can play the game. GG: If we can beat it at its own game. GC: its a very unconventional rpg game GC: have you met any of the other players? GG: I've talked at least once with most of them, you and one more are the only ones I hadn't touched base with. GC: ah GC: i heard i should talk to arch? GC: or something? GC: so far ive only talked to mike and you GC: how is everyone else? GG: Not a bad start, but you really should eventually talk to everyone on the team! They're an interesting bunch, that much is assured. GC: thats good GG: Except for Jack. But I have my suspicions he's been dishonest with me... GC: oh GC: i heard not to trust jack GG: News to me, but not the unsurprising sort. GG: His information fits with all the rest but there are significant gaps in it and his manner strikes me as unremarkable... GG: I can't imagine someone so B O R I N G would be playing. GG: Unless he were hiding something. And I'm reasonably sure I've got at least O N E lie to pin on him. GC: i heard he was an ex player GC: of sorts GG: And who told you T H A T? GC: one of the trolls GC: Nya GG: Nya? GC: Nya GC: that's Nyarla's nickname GG: Ah. GC: nya nya GC: like a cat :3 GG: I earnestly hoped no one named their child Nya... GG: Alien or not. GC: nya is so cute though GC: i mean i wouldnt have it be my childs name GC: but its a cute nickname GG: Granted. GG: Maybe I'll name my next pet that... GC: that would be awesome .o. GG: Right now I'm a little busy with all T H I S and taking care of the pets I've already got, but maybe further down the line I'll get a little Nya to join the ranks. GC: hopefully GC: who knows GG: That's life. GC: indeed GC: life is life is life GC: so a little birdy told me you want to rule earth? GC: you GC: you were the birdy GG: Indeed! GG: Someday I'm going to T A K E O V E R T H E W O R L D, and it needs to be around for that to happen! GG: I mean, obviously. GC: well if we get a new universe GC: wouldnt we be able to rule it GC: technically GC: since we'd have created it? GG: Probably. But as I said, that would almost take the fun out of it! GC: probably GC: it's more fun if you know you worked for it GC: and you probably will have to GG: E X A C T L Y! GG: Unrelatedly, have you got everyone else's handles GC: yes GC: i got sent a file with em GG: P E R F E C T! GC: i notice you do a space when you GC: use all caps for a word GC: why is that GG: T H E A T R I C S, of course! GC: nice GG: E M P H A S I S, too! What can I say, I've got a flair for the D R A M A T I C! GC: i can tell GC: i kinda like it GC: its cool GC: the outgoing spirit is nice GG: Always helps in rallying the troops! GC: i can see GG: I'm glad. GC: maybe youll end up being leader and being supreme ruler of the new universe GC: itll definitely givey ou a lot more work GC: *you GG: Only time will tell. For now, the world. Then, the game. And finally... GG: A L L T H E R E S T ! GC: yup! GG: We'll talk again soon, until then it was honestly a pleasure! GC: aiight it was awesome talking to you -- gratuitousCalibrations GC ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 21:43 -- Category:Lara Category:Milo